Different types of sporting equipment are well known to those of ordinary skill in the art. As examples of popular sports in the United States, the sport of soccer requires a soccer ball, the sport of football requires a football, the sport of baseball requires a baseball and a bat, the sport of golf requires a golf ball and a golf club. Other sports may include rugby, cricket, croquet, and others which all may require unique equipment.
Each sport or game requires different types of equipment and/or balls, as is well known to those of ordinary skill in the art. For example, the shape of a soccer ball is different than the shape of a football. As another example, the size of a soccer ball is larger than the size of a baseball or golf ball. A ball for one sport may not be suitable as a ball for another sport.
Similarly, the types of bats or clubs required for each sport may be different. For example, a baseball bat is a different shape than a golf club. Because of the different types of equipment and balls required for different sports, a person that desires to play multiple sports or games must also have the different respective sporting equipment and balls for each of the desired sports. As such, in order to satisfy the desire to play multiple sports, large containers or bags are used to store and transport the different types of equipment and balls. Accordingly, there remains a need for a space efficient and convenient way to store equipment and balls for multiple sports.